The present invention is directed to a system and method for automating the assembly of data storage devices, and in particular, to a system and method for releasably retaining portions of a data cartridge shell in an assembled configuration.
Data storage devices, such as tape cartridges, tape cassettes and magnetic disks have been used for decades in the computer, audio and visual fields. The cartridges themselves have come in a large variety of sizes and types. The magnetic media is typically retained in a cartridge shell that comprises two or more pieces. For disks devices, a circular piece of magnetic or optical storage media is contained in the cartridge shell. For tape cartridges, one or more tape reels typically containing magnetic media, guide rollers, doors, and various other components are assembled in the cartridge shell. The pieces of cartridge shell typically need to be clamped together while screws are applied to secure the assembly. The external clamping device often interferes with automated assembly equipment. Consequently, many types of data cartridges are assembled manually.
What is needed is a system and method for automating the assembly of data cartridges.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for releasably retaining portions of a data cartridge shell in an assembled configuration. The retaining mechanism permits the portions of the data cartridge shell to be disassembled where rework is necessary. As used herein, xe2x80x9cdata storage devicexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdata cartridgexe2x80x9d refer to any device containing magnetic or optical media, such as a tape cartridge or rotating disk device.
The system for releasably retaining portions of a data cartridge shell in an assembled configuration comprises at least one first boss tower on a first portion of the data cartridge shell having a receiving hole with an inner surface. At least one second boss tower on a second portion of the data cartridge shell comprising an outer surface is adapted to releasably engage with the receiving hole at a boss tower interface in the assembled configuration. A plurality of retention ribs and a plurality of guide ribs are located at the boss tower interface to releasably retain the first portion of the cartridge shell to the second portion. The retention ribs and guide ribs can be located on the inner surface of the first boss tower, the outer surface of the second boss tower, or both.
In one embodiment, the retention ribs comprise a generally triangular cross-sectional shape. The retention ribs are partially deformed in the assembled configuration. The retention ribs typically comprise a height greater than a height of the guide rib. The guide ribs preferably comprise a substantially flat surface adapted to engage with the second boss tower. The guide ribs can have a generally rectangular cross-sectional shape. The guide ribs retain the inner surface in concentric alignment with the outer surface in the assembled configuration.
In one embodiment, the first boss tower comprises a generally cylindrical shape. The receiving hole preferably includes a shoulder adapted to engage with a distal end of the second boss tower in the assembled configuration. The receiving hole can also serve as a screw-receiving hole. The second boss tower typically has a corresponding screw receiving hole. The first and second boss towers can also be screw posts, reel lock posts, or a variety of other features of the data cartridge.
The present invention is also directed to a system for releasably retaining a data cartridge in an assembled configuration and to a data cartridge incorporating the retention system of the present invention.
The present invention is also directed to a method for releasably retaining portions of a data cartridge shell in an assembled configuration. The method includes the steps of providing at least one first boss tower on a first portion of the data cartridge shell comprising a receiving hole with an inner surface; providing at least one second boss tower on a second portion of the data cartridge shell comprising an outer surface; locating a plurality of retention ribs and a plurality of guide ribs on at least one of the inner surface of the receiving hole or the outer surface of the second boss tower; and releasably engaging the second boss tower with the receiving hole at a boss tower interface in the assembled configuration.